


Stevens' Scandal in Belgravia

by sorrel_forbes



Series: Sherlock and the Consulting Prosodists [4]
Category: Emperor of Ice-Cream - Wallace Stevens, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pastiche, Poetry, Wallace Stevens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A Scandal in Belgravia', as told by Wallace Stevens in exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stevens' Scandal in Belgravia

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to LaDolceMia for perspicacious beta reading and encouragement!

Enter the ring with whips in hand  
To make them beg, should they not jump through hoops.  
In glittering, gaudy gowns or none,  
Perform with hard bright smile and wary wits  
A trick: extract a rabbit from a smartphone  
Locked with a difficult problem.  
Let The Woman affix her beam;  
Agape’s no advantage, no dream

Put in the fridge a head,  
And then a bundle of toes.  
Frustrate the state, too clever  
At Christmas, utter unkind words;  
Scrape tender inside parts too well  
Faulty gifts unwrapped, see hearts swell.  
Let be be beloved not seem  
Agape; an advantage: to dream


End file.
